


Midwinter Traditions

by frnklymrshnkly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Midwinter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/pseuds/frnklymrshnkly
Summary: Luna cherishes her friend and their traditions.





	Midwinter Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerTodgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447762) by [GingerTodgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/pseuds/GingerTodgers). 



> Dear GingerTodgers, I hope that wee fluffy bit of nothing puts a smile on your face with which to greet December. Because you deserve treats from Santa too (even in they aren't secret).
> 
> Inspired by GT's sample prompt for her secret santa asks on tumblr (Luna/Ginny, friends with benefits, mulled wine, Quidditch) as well as the Linny in her masterpiece, Dear Enemy.
> 
> A million thank yous to aibidil for helping me to make this readable. <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Nota bene: GT has graciously adopted this fic into the Dear Enemy!verse. Yay!

Luna likes Quidditch. 

Well, she likes Quidditch matches. 

Quidditch matches are the sort of things that friends go to together. And going to Quidditch matches together is the sort of thing that generates traditions. 

Luna had always hoped to make friends to share traditions with.

And so she’s chuffed to be at Holyhead on a crisp midwinter morning, wearing a Harpy hat of her own making and sharing a contraband flask of mulled wine with Ginny as they watch the Yuletide Exhibition Match—this year between the Harpies and the Falcons—under an eclectically coloured afghan knitted by Molly Weasley. 

Midwinter has become their tradition. They’ve attended the Exhibition Match together every year since leaving Hogwarts, and Luna looks forward to it all year long. Every year she spends the morning before the match carefully, slowly mulling red wine with citrus, rosemary, tarragon, cardamom, and black pepper. Every year she offers Ginny the first sip. And every year Ginny says, “Here goes nothing” before taking a big gulp. She always shakes her head softly and gives Luna a kiss on the cheek before passing the flask back to her and turning her attention to the pitch.

Luna knows that Ginny is riveted by Quidditch. She’s loved the sport since before she was allowed to fly. It makes Luna happy to watch her cheer loudly or jump out of her seat when one of the players executes a daring move. This year she’s even more lively than usual. She clutches at Luna’s arm whenever the Harpies are in a tight spot, but switches quick as a flash to chanting and singing along with the other home fans each time they score a goal. After a particularly cheeky bit of Keeping, Ginny cheers raucously, beaming at Luna when she does likewise. Luna likes the way Ginny’s face flushes rosy under her freckles, from wine and chill and excitement. 

Luna loves watching Ginny respond to Quidditch. But her favourite midwinter tradition comes after the match is through. 

Because dressing up and drinking mulled wine and singing and foot stamping are all excellent fun, but Luna knows from experience that the most auspicious way to welcome back the sunlight is with carnal sun salutations, or, to use Ginny’s prefered term: “weird, avant garde sex-yoga.” But she always says this with as much titillation as good-natured humour. Every year she’s as eager for what Luna has planned after the game as Luna is for the match beforehand. Luna thinks it’s because Quidditch puts Ginny in the mood. _And_ because Ginny likes showing off that she can maintain a textbook downward dog even while Luna lavishes her with attention.

Yes, Luna thinks, as she folds the blanket and Ginny checks around their seats to make sure they don’t leave anything behind, it’s nice to have traditions.


End file.
